A paving machine, such as an asphalt paver, is a self-propelled construction machine designed to receive, convey, distribute, profile, and partially compact the asphalt material. The paving machine accepts asphalt material that is heated to an appropriate temperature for flow and even spreading into a receiving hopper at front of the paving machine. The asphalt material in the hopper is conveyed to rear of the paving machine with conveyors positioned at a bottom of the hopper. The asphalt material conveyed from the hopper is distributed by means of two opposing screws or spreading conveyors or augers, and a screed assembly profiles and compacts the asphalt material into a mat on the paving surface.
Preferably, the paving material mat is formed such that the material is within a desired temperature band. It may be possible that different sections of the paving material mat may have different temperatures. Consequently, the compaction requirements of the different sections may be different as well. It would be desirable to provide a system to estimate temperature of the paving material mat accurately, such that the temperature information may be used by an operator or a controller to make appropriate adjustments to the operating parameters of the paving machine. The temperature data of the paving material mat may be used for various other purposes as well. There are various methods to measure the temperature of the paving material mat. An exemplary method may include using an infrared camera or a thermal imaging camera. However, using an infrared camera or a thermal imaging camera may add considerable additional costs to the paving machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,936,145 (hereinafter referred to as '145 reference) describes a material conveyor system for improving temperature homogeneity in asphalt mixture for providing better compaction. The '145 reference includes a temperature measurement system which monitors temperature of the asphalt in main conveyor flow and/or of transverse conveyor flow for controlling the asphalt flow. However, the '145 reference does not disclose details about estimating the temperature of the paving material mat.
Therefore, an improved system for determining the temperature of the paving material mat is required.